characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicol Bolas
"This place outlived its usefulness." '~ Bolas Summary Nicol Bolas is the main antagonist of the card game "Magic the Gathering." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 'Low 2-C, '''Likely '''Higher '| At least '''2-A Name: Nicol Bolas Origin: Magic the Gathering Gender: Male Age: 250,000 years old Classification: Dragon Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (Wiped out Jace's Mind ), Mind Reading, Mind Control (Capable of brainwashing and controlling other beings ), Can shatter minds with the slightest contact of his body, Illusion Creation, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Travel), Time Manipulation, Clockworking, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Weakened to Intangibility post-Mending), Magic and Regeneration Negation (Stripped Gideon's powers from him with a touch ), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from his foes or even from a few universes at once in order to strengthen himself, Can anchor his existence to a certain location and passively drain mana from there, Necromancy, Acid rains capable of erasing someone from existence , Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, and lightning variety), Instant Death Spells, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sealing, Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Returned even when Tetsuo Umezawa destroyed his body and killed Bolas' weakened essence after it had been severed from Dominaria. ), Immunity to death-related spells and abilities, Resistance to magic, reality warping, time manipulation (Ignored Teferi's time magic ), fire (Shrugged of the full power of Chandra Nalaar ), mind manipulation (Even after allowing Jace into his mind and willingly lowering his mental defenses, the telepath was still completely helpless and ended up having his mind crushed by the Elder Dragon) , memory manipulation, soul manipulation (Still fully capable of reforming himself after having his soul destroyed ), and existence erasure (Even more resistant to the Blind Eternities than an average Planeswalker) 'Attack Potency: At least Spatium Level, likely higher (Should be FAR superior to the gods of Amokhet, who are stated to be made up of the mana of the plane ) | At least Multiverse level+ (Caused atrocities across the Multiverse , Also caused rifts in time of the Multiverse. The Multiverse has been stated to have an infinite amount of worlds within it. ) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable '(Ignored Teferi's time magic) 'Lifting Strength : Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength : At least Spatium, likely higher | At least''' Multiversal+''' Durability: At least Spatium Level, likely higher | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina : '''Very High (Has an infinite mana source, although it could be cut off if someone finds it) '''Range : Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'Body Armor. 'Intelligence : Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: If you separate his spirit from his body, distract the spirit, and destroy the body, you killed Bolas temporarily. He probably can die from enough sheer power, judging by how Bolas almost died from the shards of alara. Key: Post-Mending | Pre-Mending Fights Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile (2-A forms used for both) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2641#5 Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale)]'- Asriel's Profile (Low 2-C forms used for both)' Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project): Sakuya's profile (Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Arceus (Pokemon) - Arceus's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Incomplete Matches: Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Omniscient Category:Magic Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Magic: the Gathering